


Late Morning

by Elemental_Queen



Series: Morning [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Shameless Smut, Spanking, i really don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di serves her Master breakfast, and gets a little more...</p><p>Part Two of the Two Part 'Morning' Series. Originally written for a friend.</p><p>Bit heavier, possibly a bit darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Morning

He awoke to the sound of singing, the smells of food cooking, and stretched. The morning sunlight streaming in through the window was warm on His skin, highlighting the damp patches on the sheets, where she had slept, covered in His cum. He smiled, noting how large the patches were, His large hand reaching across to feel for her warmth. The bed was cool, but not cold, and His smile widened. She hadn't been up too long then.

Snatches of the words she was singing made their way to His ears, and He winced slightly. He loved her, no doubt about that, but she frustrated Him no end either. And this was one of those times, her singing obviously not being taken seriously by her- He knew she could hit the notes. "-Everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to pieces in your arms-"

He shook his head. She'd be here soon, and then He'd be making His little cumslut sing a different tune. His enormous cock throbbed at the thought. It was not long later that she walked in the door, carrying two plates of delicious smelling food, two cups, and a teapot on a tray. She was also completely naked, He noticed with approval.

Setting the tray down beside the bed, she proceeded to pour two cups from the teapot, the scent of tea wafting from the steaming cups. He smirked, remembering her aversion to coffee- something about her Kul Tiran heritage, which He knew she was extremely proud of, though whether she knew He knew...

She turned to him with a smile, her short hair sticking out at random angles. Though she had grown her hair since they met, it still stood at random angles of a morning, especially when helped along by a good dose of His cum, like earlier. She walked around the bed, carrying a smaller tray, with His plate of food and cup of tea sitting on it, placing it neatly next to Him on the bed, before stepping back, her hands folded in front of her.

He sighed, "Join me." He gestured with one large hand to the other side of the bed. "What's breakfast in bed for two without both parties?"

"Thank You, Master," she replied, quickly moving to comply. They ate in silence for a few moments, until He noticed her drinking her tea: a bit too much like worshipping it. And she worshipped only one thing...

He felt Himself begin to harden, as He thought about what He would do to her. In the meantime, she seemed oblivious, eating her food surprisingly daintily, yet fast, considering what He had seen her do with daggers. That one orc who had ostensibly 'Looked at her the wrong way' came to mind, as did a memory of the body afterwards.

Before He knew it, she'd finished her breakfast, and was sipping her tea, eyes half closed, a slight smile on her face as she watched Him. She set her cup aside, and He noted it wasn't quite empty. Hmmm...

"Come here," He growled, grabbing hold of her and roughly pulling her to Him. She obeyed, and squeaked softly when He pushed her back down onto her back. "Enjoying your tea, were you?" He asked, kissing her lips hard, almost bruisingly. "Yes, Master," she answered when His lips were no longer on hers. "Mmmm..." He made a noise in His throat.

"Not as much as other things," she added, a twinkle in her blue eyes. A twinkle! Oh, this bitch was going to get it!

"Oh?" was all He said.

"Yes, Master." she answered again. "I enjoy Your God Cock more."

"Good answer," He growled, grabbing the cup from her side table. Holding it up, He grabbed her wrists easily in one of His hands, the other holding the cup at the ready, over her stomach. He saw her breath catch in her throat. Good.

Slowly, He tipped the cup, letting the contents spill onto her stomach, enjoying her cry as the scalding hot liquid touched her flesh. He watched her face as the liquid pooled, and spilled down the sides of her waist. "Oh!" She finally managed to get out.

"That's for waking Me up earlier," He stared into her eyes, knowing she couldn't resist answering. "Yes, Master," was her only response though. He growled again. "Yes Master what?" He asked, in a taunting tone.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master." She responded, her stomach twisting slightly at the heat of the tea still pooled on her flesh.

He made a noise in His throat, half growl, half grunt, setting aside the cup. Then He ducked His head down, licking the tea from her skin, leaving an angry red patch where it had been. "Yummy," He drawled.

She moaned softly. He turned His attention back to her face. "Enjoying that, bitch?"

Her wide blue eyes looked back at Him. "Yes, Master."

He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her into an upright kneeling position, bending her over. His hard cock, leaking precum, was now mere inches from her face. "You know what to do." He stated.

"Yes, Master," she replied, craning her neck downwards to lick at His cock. He released her hands, which immediately made their way to His throbbing, behemoth of a cock, stroking it, lifting it, kissing the tip... Too slow.

He pushed her back onto her back, shoving the tip of His cock into her mouth. She moaned, hands coming up to cradle it, sucking on the tip. He growled, shoving it in deeper, until He felt it hit her throat, the sweet resistance causing a gush of precum down her throat. Her eyes went wide, starting to water, and she even gagged slightly. That was a first.

He then noticed that her tears weren't clear... they were black. Mascara. The bitch had put mascara on.

He pulled out quickly, watching her swallow and gasp for breath, her head tilting forward, causing those mascara laden tears to run black down her face. He liked that.

He moved a hand between her legs, finding her quite wet. With a predatory grin, He lifted her body up, holding her hips, and plunged His cock inside her in one deep, long stroke.

She cried out, hoarsely. He thrust again, beginning to pound into her roughly, her cries accompanying each deep thrust. Unexpectedly, He pulled out of her, letting precum drip onto her stomach, where the skin was still raw and red from the tea. She gasped sharply.

"On your hands and knees, bitch," He growled, flipping her over. She struggled to get into position, while keeping her balance. When His hand came down sharply on her arse, she cried out, in surprise as well as pleasure. Over and over He spanked her arse, turning it a deep bruised shade of red, enjoying her cries, which seemed to be on the verge of sobs. And He hadn't used oil.

With a few last slaps to her curvy arse, He turned and grabbed some oil off the side table, pouring it over her arse cheeks, rubbing it in forcefully, turning that arse into a shining ruby, which He admired a few moments, before His fingers rubbed the oil into her arse crack, down over her pussy. His God Cock pushed at her rear entrance, His tail coming around to position itself outside of her pussy. And then He thrust both in at once.

She howled, throwing her head back. He thrust deeper again, almost hilting Himself in her, His tail buried deep in her wet pussy, the pointed tip moving. Again, she howled. "Take it, bitch," He growled, as He thrust into her again and again, roughly grabbing her hair, and yanking her head back, wanting to keep that mascara streaking. She'd so nicely put it on for Him, after all.

Still pounding into her, one of His large hands moved from her hip, down her stomach, and began to rub her clit.

She started bucking, her cries becoming more desperate. He continued His pounding, and rubbing, feeling her start to shake with an oncoming orgasm.

Abruptly, He pulled out of her completely, His hand returning to her hip. Her frustrated moans turned Him on even more. He flipped her onto her back, so her head was leaning back on the pillow, face completely streaked with blackened tears.

"Singing a different tune than earlier, now, aren't you, my little cumslut?" He asked her. Her eyes went blank for a moment, before understanding showed. "Yes, Master."

"Good. You weren't even hitting the notes. But you can hit these notes so much better, pet." And with that, He thrust into her pussy again, her cry drowned by His mouth over hers.

He pounded into her, hard, brutally, each hard thrust wrenching a hoarse cry from her throat. He felt her beginning to tremble again, and pinched one pink nipple with two of His huge fingers.

She fell over the edge, screaming, shaking, clenching tight around His cock, her nails scratching His back as she clutched Him, eyes squeezed tightly shut as wave after wave washed over her.

When it seemed she could take no more, He let Himself go, coating her inner walls with His creamy, thick cum. He let out a groan of satisfaction, pulling out, and hosing her whole body down with His thick cum, her face, her hair, her chest, those breasts...

He shoved the tip of His cock into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the remnants of His cum, which she did, happily, eyes now wide open, watching Him, a look of awe and adoration on her streaked and glazed face.

He pushed His cock further into her mouth, letting the last few dribbles run down her throat. "Stay there," He ordered, flopping Himself onto His back, enjoying the feeling of having painted His little cumslut, the feeling of His balls emptying, and His afterglow. He almost snorted at that thought. Afterglow.

Allowing Himself some time to recover, He got up off the bed, and began dressing Himself, taking her leash out of His pocket, and clipping it to her collar. "Get up." He ordered.

She obeyed, standing in front of Him, perfectly relaxed, as His cum ran down her face, dripping off her chin. "Follow me."

Abruptly, He turned and walked outside, feeling her follow Him by the pressure on her leash. He led her outside, and to a sign post, which He bound her to, by pulling her hands above her head, and tying them to the supporting crossbeam. Her eyes looked at Him, wide, and He could make out the blush of humiliation on her skin under the thick coating of His jizz. He smiled.

A crowd began to gather, openly looking, wondering what was happening.

He addressed the crowd. "This is my little cumslut, and my little cumslut only. No one else is to touch what is mine. You can look, but touch my property..." His voice trailed off, ominously.

And with that, He began to spank her already bruising arse. She howled, but didn't utter her safe word. He continued His spanking for a while, before adjusting the ropes holding her arms above her head, grabbing a handful of her hair, and bending her over, shoving His God Cock into her already ravaged pussy.

Her screams didn't stop Him, and the onlookers watched, entranced, at His thick, long, blue cock moving in and out of her tiny pussy, each thrust shoving her forward, almost knocking her off balance.

He moaned with the pleasure her pussy gave Him, thrusting again, and again, until He came a second time, hosing her back this time. Cheers rang out around Him, which He ignored. When He finished His hosing, He fed her His cock again, watching as she sucked Him dry.

Those wide blue eyes of hers, looked at Him with total adoration and love, even after what He had just put her through. Untying her hands, He scooped her easily into His arms, and carried her back inside.

"I love You, so much, Master," she whispered to Him.

"And I love you, my little cumslut," He replied, kissing her forehead.

He placed her down on the bed, lying beside her, and pulling her into His arms for a sleep. He'd earned it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Kul Tirans: WoW lore states that they are a city-state, merchants, and the like, being common. Due to piracy, they are often always watching around them, and are usually armed in some way. Tol Barad is actually part of Kul Tiras, which has been moved out to sea in the Cataclysm. Its fate is unknown.
> 
> They are staunch supporters of the Alliance, and hate Orcs with a passion. Its last known ruler is Jaina Proudmoore's youngest brother, her eldest having died while on a Naval mission.
> 
> The fact that Di walks around naked shows how comfortable she is with her Master: she often states that "A Kul Tiran is never unarmed". She previously has given up her daggers to her Master: a gesture He seems uncertain about how to handle, often dropping them on the floor, to her quiet consternation. (The giving of her daggers to Him, is a big thing to her- she's giving herself up to Him, completely. With her background of growing up an orphan from childhood in Westfall...)
> 
> The characters are based on RP, the stories gifts because that's what most of my stories usually are- gifts for people.


End file.
